Rumors of the tenth
by Stuff3
Summary: What goes on at the Tenth Division is nobody else's business according to their captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. But that doesn't stop anyone from talking about it.


**AN: Iv'e been meaning to write something about these two for a while and Iv'e finally gotten around to it. Hope you enjoy and that there's more to come.**

Depending on who you ask in the soul society, you'll get a different answer regarding rumors. Not so much who you ask but what the rumor is.

The Shinigami's women's association loved gossip of any sort, as did the 11th divisions 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Omaeda was a well known shit talker, but that wasn't exactly the same thing. But being a part of the stealth force many people who were curious about rumors (And coincidentally the people he talks shit about) come to him to see if he can find out if they're true, which he does at a price. He was painfully discouraged from doing such a thing when his captain found out. But even then, she took time to hear and spread some unkindly words about Kisuke Urahara.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had the whole Seretei rigged with cameras or spies around corners. The on goings of everyone else seemed a particular interesting topic to him. If you just happened to stop by the 12th division unannounced you **may** just escape with your life if you tell him something interesting he didn't already know. May being the important part.

Shuhei Hisgai is the current editor in chief of the Seretei Communication so ultimately it is his duty to circulate the magazine every week. For it he receives numerous submissions from multiple officers both high ranking and unseated. He himself runs a gossip column on the final page of the magazine; the most read in the entire magazine. Some of it is things he's heard himself, others come from other officers or he just simply makes things up.

The rumors like the people who supplied them were a wide variety of statements.

"This persons banging that person!" is the most common one. Runners up include "The Head Captains firing us!" "Guess what happened to this person last night" and summons for meetings that never happen even when everyone present thought it was. But one rumor in particular seems to have taken the entire soul society by storm. It's always on their minds and it's always on that final page in the Seretei Communication.

Everyone in the Soul Society was in one way or another subject to rumors or at one point. There was an allure, even humor to them.

All that allure however, was lost of Toshiro Hitsugaya the Captain of the Tenth division. He saw no point in rumors at all. They were a crude distraction from duty and nothing more. Gossip with nothing backing it up besides whispers instead of facts. "Slander" was a word he would use to describe it. He paid them no mind whenever asked, which was quite a lot considering his lieutenant was a fanatic for them. It didn't help that they got the damned magazine every week. So he tried his best to ignore and forget whatever he heard. He was not interested or worried what people had to say about somebody else.. unless that rumor was true.

He walked through the halls of his division. His subordinates made way for him as he walked by along with a formal greeting. He would return the gesture in distant yet dignified manner, something expected of a captain.

But there were looks on some of them that he could spot very easily. He's seen it on face after face ever since he first became a captain. "He's too short, he's not strong enough" and his emotional distance gave off a strong stigma of arrogance according to others. But that didn't trouble him. What did trouble him was a different kind of look. A certain snicker, a raised eyebrow, and even a resentful glare; something that could only come from reading the back page of the Seretei Communication.

"The Captain and Lieutanant?" one whispered, but was so shocked by this revelation that he raised his voice loud enough for Toshiro to hear.

"Yeah, who else?" one answered

"Did you hear what they did this week?" one whispered to another. "Lucky Bastard"

Toshiro grinded his teeth. This gossip had taken up too much of his divisions (and all the others, frankly) time. True or not it was truly none of their business. He didn't understand what was so interesting about his lieutenant and himself perusing a relationship. Visibly annoyed he stopped in the hall next to a group of five unseated soul reapers.

"Gentlemen" he snapped. One of them turned his head over his shoulder, froze in fear and they all quickly snapped to the most perfect attention in their whole lives.

"Yes Captain!" they shrieked in unison.

"What seems to be going on here?" he asked crossing his arms.

The five looked to each other with shifty eyes "N-nothing sir. We just had some down time so we thought we would just talk" one responded nervously

"About what?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow. The men were silent and looked to each other with shifty eyes "Well since it doesn't appear to be that important why don't you five clean the floors of the entire barracks. Maybe it'll give you something to talk about later" he berated.

"Yes...sir" they all grunted and as they were low ranking officers could do nothing. They left to go to as they were told and Toshiro watched them turn the corner down the hall. He then continued down the hall towards his office, but not before catching more of his subordinated chitter-chatter.

"Did you hear what that skank did to him?" a female member asked infuriated to another. "I totally called him, like that bitch must have known I had my eyes on him." she rambled

"Oh God" Toshiro rolled his eyes. With a hand on the knob he turned it opening the door to his office.

He walked into his office attempting to leave the gossip of the Seretei behind. He turned his back on the room barley without even looking to see who or what was there to close the door behind him.

"Shiro!" a woman's voice chirped. He flinched at the sound of not only his nickname but the voice it clearly came from. He turned around to see Rangiku laid over the couch staring cheerfully at him, her chest prominently displayed over the arm of the couch.

"Captain Histugaya" he scolded.

"What about Toshiro?" she asked playfully

"Only when were alone" he walked towards his desk.

"We are alone" she pointed out. He is eyes glanced around the room

"So we are" he grunted as he sat in his chair. Rangiku let out a scoff as he placed his sword on the table. He turned his head to her "What?"

"You're not even going to say hi to me" she pouted.

"I acknowledged you when I walked in"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh Toshiro hopped out of his chair and walked over to his over dramatic lieutenant.

He stood before her as she faced away from him on the couch. "Hi" he let out dully. She did not turn around. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled it. God was this tedious. He rose up on his toes and pecked her on the cheek.

Before he could even get back on his feet Rangiku lunged at him wrapped her arms around him, shoved her tongue into his mouth and slobbered on him in a deep wet kiss as he struggle to get out of her grip.

When she removed herself from his mouth he thought it was over but he was instead shoved in-between her chest. "Oh Captain, I've had such a long hard day! And I just missed you so much" she whined. He struggled to get his head out between her breasts but her arms pinned him there.

He mumbled something in-between breathes and breasts, but his calls went unanswered and unheard over his lieutenant and girlfriends whining.

"Oh and it's just so nice to have you back Toshiro!" he held him tighter. Muffled screams were heard. Then she sporadically pulled him out, holding him in front of her now with her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes "Let's go out tonight!" she exclaimed and violently shook him "Just you and me. There's a nice restaurant in the Rukon District"

"No!" Toshiro snapped "And let go of me" he slapped her hands

"Ow!" she retracted them with puckered lips and likely fake tears in her eyes.

"Sorry" he apologized taking her hands in his and started rubbing them tenderly.

"Captain you an awfully violent lover" she winked

"Sshh" he snapped "And keep your voice down" he looked around the room quizzically "We don't know who's around" he said turning back to her

"Well you're around" she said "and I'm right here" she purred taking his hands and placing them on her chest "so…" she leaned forward with her lips puckered out.

"No. Stop" he fidgeted and leaned away from her. "I mean-"he grunted "we don't know who might be-watching" he grunted as he pulled away but he could only go so far.

"Oh what does it matter?" she said easing her assault on him "Who cares who knows and who doesn't?"

"I care" he shouted.

"You don't want to be with me?" she whimpered, her voice full of melancholy. Toshiro thought she sounded like a dying cat although he's never seen one. This must be what they sound like.

"No. no it's not that- it's just…" he struggled to find words and trailed off as he looked into her eyes which were close to releasing real tears "I like being with you very much" he said with as much emotion as he could, although such things came awkwardly to him. "But there's also a reputation that comes with my position. There's a stigma that comes with dating a co-worker, never the less a subordinates officer"

"Or superior" she said.

"Yes. That too" he said dropping his arms to his side and out of her grip. "I want to keep this a secret, just for now". They both then stared at each other as silence overtook the room.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Rangiku asked.

"I am going to do my work" he said confidently as he crossed his arms.

A sultry smile crossed her lips "You sure you don't wanna.." she started as he opened her robes. Toshiro shrieked and covered his eyes. "Aw Captain you've seen them before"

"Damn it woman, it's three in the afternoon" he said turning away and walking off towards his desk. He walked over to his desk, stubbing his toe on the side as his eyes were still closed. "Damn it!" he cursed and hopped on one foot towards his seat.

"Captian that's such a cute dance!" Rangiku clapped "You're so funny"

Grinding his teeth he stumbled to his chair and sat up in it. He then looked on his desk which had an unusual assortment of crap that he hadn't noticed before. A cup which smelt of booze, rings on the desk from said cup, nail polish and most noticeably a copy of the Seretei Communication starring right at him. He glanced over at Rangiku who laid herself on the couch likely for a nap. He looked back at the magazine, picked it up and flipped it over.

He hadn't gotten a chance to read last week's issue, and a new one would be out this week. He flipped over to the back page.

"Shuhei's Gossip Column" it read it bright colors "likely to attract any idiots attention" he thought. But it clearly worked. He skimmed through the entries picking up every other word. "Gay" "Accused" and "Stole"were a few words that stuck out to him. Then he got to the final entry.

"The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Ten are at it again!" it read.

"Oh shit" Toshiro groaned at that god awful title among other things.

"Words circulate that they arrived together for the joint captains and lieutenants meeting last week as expected of them. But being so early and since it was only the two of them they decided to pass the time with some aro-"Toshiro pulled his eyes away. He looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep breathe.

The issue before this ran another chapter regarding their private life in which they had a "physical encounter" in the squad 10 gardens.

Jokes on them it was the bathroom.

This was not the first time such a rumor existed and likely not the last. Years ago when Byakuya was a boy he received training from Yoruichi. This seemed only natural as they were both from noble houses and she was highly skilled. So to most this seemed like nothing to concern yourself about or even show interest in; but some did raise eyebrows due to her.. alluring nature. So when those people got to talking, it wasn't long before that was the talk of the town.

Byakuya still hears about it today even as a grown man. But he said then as he does now that no such thing ever happened or even crossed his mind. This is to be expected and believed from a high born nobleman like himself.

It would be easier to believe though, if Yoruichi didn't give such contradictory information.

Toshiro placed the magazine down rested his head in his hand as his other strummed its fingers against his desk.

"Heeeyy Shiiiro I'm trying to sleep" Rangiku whined. He cringed when she called him that. She only used it because she knew he hated it and his reactions were amusing to her. But in actuality she was probably the only person besides him who hated that nickname; mostly because Momo came up with it and she had some crazed idea she was in love with him. But if she ever found out what they've done together... eh, he wouldn't know how to deal with it mostly because he thought the same thing Rangiku did.

But calling him that seemed to work as he stopped his strumming and he glanced over the page again. If everyone else figured out this was true this stupid rumor column would probably end; something he would take great delight in. Then maybe everyone could get back to doing some damn work. Shuhei would probably also be devastated.

This thought brought a lot of happiness to Toshiro. It might even amuse Rangiku as well.

He started flipping through the magazine to see what else was last week's news. He mentally commented on everything on each page.

"Crap" he turned a page. "Crap" he turned a page "Shit" he turned a page "crap". He turned the page but he did not detest what was on it. It was another article but about a restaurant in the Rukon District, with a noticeable four and a half out of five stars for a rating. To him it just showed a picture of a crappy shack which probably served dog food but to someone very special to him it showed something else. A future of possibilities.

"Hey. Rangiku" he called.

She groaned and fidgeted on the couch. "Yeah, what is it?" she turned to him.

He looked up to her "Someday we'll try this new restaurant out"

It was always nice to see her smile.

Rangiku went back to the couch and her nap to dream a pleasant dream away from work. That dream would spawn into an idea.

They would be visited that restaurant someday. And someday was coming soon enough.

Rangiku walked into the ninth division the next day, a small slip of paper tucked between her arms and bust, almost unnoticeable due to the latter. She looked around the division curiously, turning her head from side to side and turning heads in the process.

"Can I help you?" a boastful voice let out. Rangiku turned to see one of the many 20th seated officers approaching her; Toshimori Umesada. Not who she was looking for but it would have to work. Nothing a little charm couldn't fix.

"Why yes you can" she said turning to him, lips puckered and eyelashes fluttering "I have a submission for the Seretei communication. Where is the editor's office?" she asked rotating her head with a finger on her chin.

"Pff. That's all?" he said over confidently as he crossed his arms "I can take you there, no problem. Just follow me".

"Shit" Rangiku thought immediately as he said that. Probably should have lowered the charm.

He walked passed her and she begrudgingly followed.

"So what do ya have for our editing department?"

"OH you know, just a submission" she said casually.

"I assumed that, what is it?" he asked turning to her, her meaning her breasts.

"Damn this guy's smarter than I thought" she thought. And what was that smell? His breathe smelled like his armpit, his armpit smelled like his ass. God only knows what his ass smelled like. "Just some gossip" she managed to smirk.

"Oh really? What kinda of dirt you have?"

"uh uh uh" she waved her finger scolding him "You'll just have to wait and find out"

A smug grin formed over his face or at least one wider than what was already there. Rangiku peered ahead down the hall. "How much farther?" she asked.

"Oh it's not too far. Just down this hall and a left-"before he could even finish Rangiku sprinted off down the hall and away from him.

Rangiku stampeded into the editing room. She bent over to catch her breathe but despite panting and being worn out but was able to keep her assets from falling out. Taking in a deep breathe she picked herself up and straighten out her uniform only to be met with multiple wide eyes from all over the editing department. She starred back and was frankly, at a loss for words.

"Rangiku!" a man's voice exclaimed, one she recognized. Turning her head she was greeted by an overly delighted Shuhei.

"Shuhei" she greeted him with a smile.

"What brings you all the here?"

"Oh I had to see you of course" she

He started to blush. "You.. wanted to see me?"

"Of course!" she bobbed up and down "I have something for you"

"Something? Like a gift" he became redder by the second.

"I guess you could call it that" Rangiku pondered "It's something for your gossip column" she said taking the peace of paper out from under her arm and dangling it in front of his face.

"Oh-well…" he stammered.

"What? You don't want my submission?" she said with an offended childlike voice.

"No, no I-I'll take it" he said taking the paper from her. In all honesty he wanted something else from her.

"Great!" she exclaimed and hopped into the air, her breasts bouncing around wildly in every single direction "This is perfect! That you so much" she brought in Shuhei for a very tight hug.

She giddily let him go and turned around to leave the editing department and the ninth division.

Rangiku wait!" she heard him cry out to her. With a raised brow she turned around and saw him standing there just looking at her red in the face. But he didn't say anything.

"Yes, Shuhei?"

He shook his head until the red went away "I uh.." he stammered "I-I was just wondering if you'd want to go out later tonight?" he started rubbing the back of his head "Maybe for drinks?"

A joyful smile and gleaming eyes overtook her face and that resonated deeply with Shuhei. "Aw, that's so sweet of you Shuhei" His confidence started to grow and he stood up taller and prouder. "But I have plans tonight, maybe some other time" she turned and dashed out of the office.

"Alright then" he sighed and lowered his head. He looked down at the paper she had given him now in his hands. He brought it up to read what gossip she brought him, but when he realized what it said his eyes bugged open in shock.

His heart also shattered into pieces.

The next week Toshiro sat at his desk filling out a variety of paperwork. Repairs to the barracks, medical bills, attendant records for accountability, reports to the head captain, noise complaints. He was just thankful that Rangiku wasn't around when he signed that one. She'd likely have some inappropriate comment.

Just as he thought that the door clammed open and she came running in like some wild animal.

"Captain did you see this week's issue of the Seretei Communication"

"No" he replied sternly moving his eyes back to his work.

"Well take a look" she said waving it before his head but he did not look up to see it.

"No"

She slid it under his eyes and over his paperwork.

"Pweasse" she begged. With a furrowed brown and grinding teeth he put his pen down.

"If it'll shut you up" he said placing his fingers on the magazine.

"YEEAAAHH!" she cheered.

Toshiro examined the cover; another picture of the stern head captain starring off into the distance. "SEretei Communciation" read the title above him and under "Where is the Soul Society headed? How will it affect you?" Toshiro paid no mind, being a Captain he heard about such things months in advance before even the lieutenants. He flipped the page. "Find a new house in the Rukon Di-"he flipped the page "New deals at Gin Tonco-"he turned the page again. There was an interview with the Head Captain concerning details mentioned on the cover, which Toshiro flipped through; all five pages of it. Rangiku watched on in awe as he turned each page, waiting in anticipation.

He finally flipped through the final page of the magazine, ignoring the gossip column as he always has. Closing it he looked up to Rangiku. She blinked waiting for him to say something.

He picked it and and handed it to her "Thanks for the read" he said unimpressed.

"Toshirooo" she whined

"Captain" he scolded

"It's not gonna matter who hears what I call you" She waved her arms

A dumbfounded look overtook his face, but he for some reason was on edge. "What?" he asked as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"You didn't read the last page" she pointed to it.

Toshiro rolled his eyes "Rangiku I-"

"READ IT!" she roared and he nearly jumped out of his seat. He took the magazine back and looked at the last page.

"Shuhei's gossip column" the title read as it always does, but it was the next few words that caught his interest "The Truth Revealed". A cold feeling crept its way into his body and he felt frozen in place which was an especially strange feeling for him. He was legitimately afraid of what the rest of this said. Only his eyes moved as he looked to Rangiku who encouraged him to do just that. He read further on.

"As you know for the last few months we've been publishes rumors regarding the embarrassing and private affairs of numerous individuals of the Soul Society. But for the first time in this magazine we have a confirmed report. The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are officially in a relationship". Toshiro's eyes bugged open like two moons when he saw that. The shock he felt just then felt like his heart just got struck with lightning, taking away the cold felling he just experienced. But like lightning it was brief and the coldness returned. He started shaking and read the rest of the article. And the final words were the biggest shock to him of all.

"Submission by Rangiku Matsumoto". It should have read "Confirmation" instead of submission.

He started to tremble in anger, blood vessels started popping out of his head and he glared over at his now not so secret, known to the world girlfriend. His reputation would certainly suffer from this little stunt. People will think she gets special treatment and gets away with everything because she can get him off in the office, or anywhere actually.

This is not how he wanted people to know.

"RANGIKU!" he screamed at her and his voice could be heard all around the barracks.

Rangiku however was very casual in front of her enraged captains "You better get all that anger out of your system. You don't want to be embarrassed when we go out tonight"

"Wha-what?"

"I have reservations for us at a restaurant"

"DAMN IT RANGIKU!" he shouted and the whole Soul Society heard him.

That night they went to have dinner for the first time as an official couple. Toshiro received glares, death threats and an occasional hand shake from almost every man he passed. But Rangiku was happy and at the end of the day that made him happy.

Rangiku however, thought the restaurant was complete crap and swore they would never be going back ever again.


End file.
